


Fairly Odd Lovestruck

by AlchyHolic



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Vicky comes to babysit Timmy drunk off her ass.Timmy must deal with her reason for drinking.
Relationships: Timmy Turner/Vicky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Fairly Odd Lovestruck

It's because Vicky showed up drunk on one episode after a bad breakup. This was usual for Timmy and took precautions with his fairies until he noticed that Vicky wasn't coming up to his room. Normally around this time she would be putting him through all sorts of hell. He really didn't want to check up on her but realized not doing so would only increase his anxiety of an imminent attack. With a heavy weight in the pit of his stomach he ventured downstairs, instructing Cosmo and Wanda to stay put.

Timmy cautiously went downstairs, looking around for Vicky. Maybe this is what she wanted, for Timmy to come to her. He immediately dismissed the idea when he noticed her on the couch, bottle in hand, sobbing silently to herself.

This was completely new to Timmy. How should he react now? Happy that his tormentor is sad? Should he just walk away?

"Uhh... Vicky?" Timmy stammered out.

"Wh-- huh?" Vicky looked up at Timmy, eyes red from tears. 

"Wh-what're you doing ya damn twerp! Get out if here!" She was slurring her words, her lip trembling as she attempted to look away from Timmy.

Timmy thought for a bit. He should probably do as he's told. "A-are you ok?" He said, slowly stepping forward.

"Wha? 'Sthat supposed to mean? Of course I'm alright. What part of me makes it look like I'm not alright!" She screamed out, her voice breaking into crying.

Timmy sighed heavily, finally making his way to the couch. He sat beside Vicky, giving her a good distance between them.

Vicky's body shook, embarrassed that Timmy was here sitting next to her.

"I said to leave, didn't I?" Vicky growled.

".... it's another boy, isn't it?" He asked meekly.

Vicky clenched her fist, shaking as she felt even more embarrassment, transforming itself into anger.

"Whatzit to ya? You should be happy! I'm not bothering you and I'm here suffering. It's an absolute win for you!" She screamed out, immediately taking another swig of her bottle. 

"You know, you aren't exactly the easiest to get along with..." Timmy started. He was immediately pushed off the couch and to the floor with huge force.

The wind got momentarily knocked out of him as he stood back up. "See what I mean? You didn't even let me finish!" He sat back on the couch.

Vicky avoided his gaze, looking in another direction. Timmy continued "You aren't the easiest to get along with, but I don't think you're a bad person. I didn't like you at first. I really thought you were evil, but I think maybe you just have trouble expressing yourself honestly."

"Ooh, Mr. Bucktooth here is suddenly a psychiatrist. Where'd you get that info from, huh?" Vicky said mockingly.

Timmy blushed, remembering the time he had transformed her into a 5 year old. Back then she was so shy, and Timmy was so focused on revenge, he hadn't realized she wasn't that bad.

"Listen, Vicky. I know what it's like to go after someone knowing you might always get rejected. I really like this girl at school and she's insanely popular. I don't think I'll ever get a chance with her."

Vicky was still looking away from Timmy, but her body stopped trembling. She seemed to be breathing as a way to calm herself down.

Timmy continued, "I guess what I'm trying to say is. You shouldn't give up. I know it's hard but maybe try to change yourself first. I'm not saying completely... I actually really like yo--.... uhh..." Timmy stammered.

Vicky suddenly perked up upon hearing those words.

" I just mean.... maybe be a little more honest... in a non-violent, hitting me in the face, way."

Vicky looked down at her near empty bottle. She gave a big sigh and downed the remained, giving an audible "ahh" after finishing it.

"Twerp..." she said in a calmer voice.

Timmy perked up, scared of what might come next. "Y-yeah?"

"This is the alcohol talking..." she leaned over to Timmy, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Timmy completely blushed, unsure of what was happening. The kiss lasted for at least 5 seconds. Immediately following she threw the bottle into the kitchen, shattering somewhere inside.

"Now go clean that up. I need to nap." Vicky said, cheeks flushed red as she diverted her eyes.

Timmy got up, Vicky laying down on the couch covering her face with her hands.

Timmy looked back at Vicky, his heart racing and he smiled, getting to work on cleaning the glass.


End file.
